Wedding Day
by AngelCat93
Summary: It's ten years in the future and Carly and Freddie are getting married. This is a Creddie Oneshot fic. I don't own any of the characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Carly, Freddie or any other iCarly characters. All characters belong to Dan Schneider respectively.

_**Saturday, May 15**__**th**__** 10:00 A.M.**_

_**(10 years in the future)**_

Carly Shay stood in a small church room brushing her long brown hair. She was wearing a wedding dress. The dress was long and covered her chest. Her shoulders and arms were the only thing that was exposed. Today was in fact, her wedding day. Carly was beaming happiness and joy. She was not the least bit nervous. And how could she be nervous. After all she was marrying the best man alive. Just then Carly's best friend, Samantha Puckett, walked in. She was wearing a dark blue bridesmaid dress and she was eating a slab of ribs. Carly turned to face her. She rolled her eyes at her friend. Carly knew this was typical. When it came to meat or food of any kind, Sam hadn't changed. But Carly wasn't going to let that ruin her wedding.

"How do I look?" Carly asked.

"You look good. Fredweird won't be able to keep his off of you." Sam replied.

"Sam. Must you call Freddie names? I'm marrying him." Carly said.

"Sorry, old habit. I just can't believe you're getting married Carly." Sam replied.

"I know. I can't either. It seems like only yesterday we had just started doing iCarly." Carly said.

"Yeah, too bad we have to quit iCarly though." Sam said.

"What do you mean Sam?" Carly asked.

"Well you'll be married. We won't be able to do anymore shows." Sam explained hanging her head.

Carly hung her head as well. "I know, but that doesn't mean we won't be friends. We can still hang out with each other." Carly explained.

Sam nodded. She knew that iCarly had ended but her friendship with Carly would never end. S Sam hugged her best friend. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Carly said.

Carly's father, who was now back from overseas, entered the room. "Sam take your place. We're getting ready to start." Carly's father said. Sam hurried out of the back room and ran to stand at the church sanctuary's entrance. Mr. Shay looked at his daughter. "Look at you Carly. You're all grown up and you're getting married." Mr. Shay said putting his hands on Carly's shoulder.

"Yeah but I wish mom were here." Carly added sadly.

"I do too. But I'm sure she would be proud of you." Mr. Shay said.

Carly smiled. She hugged her dad and then took his arm and walked to the entry of the sanctuary. Carly walked arm in arm with her dad through the church doors. She saw the people on both sides stand up as she walked by. As she looked to the front she saw Freddie standing at the front of church. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. Carly's brother, Spencer Shay, was standing behind Freddie. He was Freddie's best man. Freddie also chose Gibby as his best man. Carly chuckled a bit. She could remember when Gibby was a real goofball. Sam and a couple of Carly's other friends were standing on the steps as her bridesmaids. Carly and her dad stopped at the front of the church altar. The preacher spoke. "Who gives this woman away to married to this man?"

"I do." Mr. Shay answered letting go of Carly's arm.

Freddie took Carly's hand. The service started with a scripture reading and then shortly after the preacher got to the ring exchange and wedding vows.

"Freddie, place the ring on Carly's left hand and repeat after me." The preacher said.

Freddie did so. "With this ring, I be wed." The preacher said.

"With this ring, I be wed." Freddie repeated.

"And now Carly, place the ring on Freddie's left hand and repeat after me." The preacher said.

Carly did what the preacher asked.

"With this ring, I be wed." The preacher said.

"With this ring, I be wed." Carly repeated.

"Now, Freddie. Do you take Carly as your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

Freddie looked at Carly and smiled. "I do." Freddie said.

The preacher turned to Carly. "And Carly, do you take Freddie as your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

Carly smiled at Freddie. "I do." Carly replied.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Freddie took Carly in his arms and kissed her passionately. He knew that she was the girl for him. Carly loved every little bit of the kiss. Her mind flashed back to her teenage years. She had rejected Freddie so many times before but this time she wasn't going to do that. She loved him and she wanted to be with him forever. After Freddie and Carly separated from kissing, Freddie took her hand and they walked down the aisle out of the church. The made their way out of the church. At the front of the church, they saw the wedding party and all the guests standing on the sidelines cheering them on. They approached their limousine. The driver opened the door for them. Freddie let Carly get in first. Then Freddie got in after her. The driver shut the door. As the limo drove away from the church parking lot, Freddie rolled down the window. Carly and Freddie waved to all their friends and family as they left the parking lot. Carly looked to Freddie.

Freddie looked to Carly. Freddie smiled and kissed his wife. Carly knew after all these years that she had made the right choice. She was happy that she had found the man that would treat her like the treasure she was.

9:55 A.M. Seattle Hospital

(5 years later)

Mr. Shay, Spencer, Sam and Freddie were waiting in the hospital lobby. Freddie was pacing the floor.

"Hey Freddie. Can you sit still? You're making me nervous." Sam said.

"I can't. She's been in that room for an hour. I really getting worried." Freddie said.

"Well you know these things take time." Mr. Shay explained.

"Why don't you come and sit." Spencer said.

"Alright." Freddie sighed.

He walked over to the chair. Just as he was about to sit down, the doctor came out into the lobby holding a baby wrapped in pink. "Mr. Benson?" The doctor asked.

Freddie walked over to the doctor. "Yes?" Freddie asked.

The doctor smiled and handed him his daughter.

"You have a daughter." The doctor said.

Freddie cradled his daughter. He looked at the doctor.

"Can I see Carly?" Freddie asked.

The doctor nodded. "She's resting but you may see her."

Freddie walked into Carly's room while still holding his baby.

Carly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her husband holding their child.

"We're a family now Carly." Freddie said.

Carly smiled. "Yes we are."

Carly and Freddie named their daughter Julie. After 2 years, they had another son. They named him after his father. And a year after that they had another daughter. They named her Marisa.

They were a happy little family.


End file.
